Memories
by InfiniteXsAndOs
Summary: Kelly needs to be brave, Space is the ultimate inspiration. R/R There just isn't enough Dead Set FanFic's!


**A/N ****Just a one shot a wrote when I had writers block, Review and tell me what you think?******

What would I have been doing this time last Saturday?..  
Kelly smiled to herself, relishing the memories she had thought would be gone forever... They were gone forever, but the memories? they last a lifetime.

"I remember, me and Rick went to Julies barbecue, and then the pub for a few pints afterwards". She spoke to Space through the diary room microphone. though she spoke Partly to herself, thinking how everything was so carefree then, so peaceful, so normal.  
It was all about living for the day then, if something went wrong you could always try again, make amends, but that seemed so long ago now. There would never be times like that again, and Kelly knew that.  
She had to stiffle a laugh that rose up in her throat. threatening to burst out from her chest as she felt Pity for voice being the last one Space would ever hear.

She looked around her slowly, enjoying the irony of where she was.  
The conformitory room, The oversizedplush chair The Big Brother house, the ultimate isolation experience, the imprenatrable fortress.  
Where was she but trapped inside The diary room.  
A room used for the housemates to share their thoughts and feelings. And since she had gotten there, that was all she had seemed to do.  
Think.  
And talk to Space of course.  
"Maybe Some other time, hey Kelly?" Space's voice was forced now, like the way she imagined that someone carrying something far to heavy for them's voice would sound. it was strangely soothing, reassuring almost.

Just Almost.  
He reminded her of Rick,it was the same kind of voice and tone he would use to try to make everything alright.  
She missed Rick.

Alot.

She resented the fact that it had taken something like this to pull them together again, To make her realise just how much she needed him, and him to her. Why couldn't she have seen it sooner?  
Mostly she felt bitter that she couldn't tell him how she was feeling. How she had felt.  
Her eye's were sparkling now with emotion, and she didn't care that much for the tears that would undoutedly fall.  
She had been strong.  
She had been a rock through this whole ordeal for everyone else, and now that it was nearly over, She was allowed to fall apart and cry and grieve her losses.  
God knows she had holded it in long enough.

The only thing at that moment that made her retract her tears and put on a smile was Space.  
It was just her and Space left now.

"Maybe Space." She said slowly, hearing the light gasping chuckle at the other end of the microphone.

Space. She admired him, his unwavering courage and his determination had steeled him through this far, it had steeled them Both through.  
Space had been her "rock" for all of the times Rick wasn't there, and even now, whilst staring death in the face, he was still looking out for her, still trying to make her feel happy and stop her from worrying, even when all else looked bleak.

"I'm not feeling to well now kel, I think that this is it." He muttered the words lowly, and Kelly knew exactly what he had meant.  
This was it.

It was over.

Her single biggest regret was his definate impeding doom, he didn't deserve, out of everyone it could possibly happen to, He didn't deserve it.

"Im ready now Space, Im ready to go." her voice shook unvoluntarily, nerves seeping into her words.

"This is it, Space. Thankyou for everything." it was a lame goodbye but Kelly had thrown so much into those words, that she knew Space would realise that.

Atleast she hoped.

"You too Kell." His voice was also slightly shaky, Kelly thought that this was down to the virus, His turning.

"Space?" She had to say it, she couldn't let her last chance pass her by again. There would be no repeat of the Rick situation.

"Yeah?"

"I Love You Space-" her voice shook again slightly as she broke off into a little sob. Fate was so cruel.

"I Love You too Kelly." His Voice was a slow mumur now, barely audiable, but Kelly had understood fully what he had said. it had been crystal clear.

She loved him, and she would now be just like him.

She had to be brave just like Space, she had to walk into death with open arms, and show everyone she wasn't scared anymore.  
She opened the door of the diary room, not even attempting to fight back against the horde that was awaiting her.

Her time spent over the last few days, had made her re-evaluate the life she had lived.  
it had been full of second chances, regrets and lies. She kept telling herself over and over, if she could go back that she would make sure she had lived every day like her last.

Her mind didn't concentrate on the teems of arms dragging her, grabbing her, holding on tightly.  
nor did they concentrate on the teeth brushing her soft skin, and eventually digging in the all they could muster.

She was brave now, and Nothing.  
Nothing.  
Would scare her anymore.  
Nothing could scare her anymore.

She laughed as heartily as she could.  
substituting the pain she felt for happiness.  
Her laugh vibrating off the walls of the house calling more to the scene of attack.  
Then she saw Space,

His vacant look,

His hungry mouth.

Staring into his blood ravaged face, she smiled.

She was spending lifes last minutes with the man she loved.

Even if he wasn't the man she had fallen in love with, God had dealed her a hand and she would take anything she could get.

"Just like you Space."

She was now a master of her own death.


End file.
